Home
by Esherymack
Summary: The Earl's been defeated, and the Black Order is disbanding. Some of the Exorcists have families to return to and lives to resume. But others have nothing waiting for them on the outside world. First chapter Parental Cross/Allen, uber-mild Crossen if you want to look at it that way. Second chapter attempted Alleena. Now with more butchering of languages I don't speak! Two-shot.
1. Hero Comes Home

A/N: So, I'm really sorry for the random updates/stories/everything, and the anti stories/updates/everything, because I'm far busier than I thought I'd be XD I don't want anyone to be disappointed or sad though ._. I left a message on my profile, which, for your viewing pleasure, I'll copy/paste here:

**Ahhhhhhgh sorry for anti-updating, folks! Now that school's started again, I'm busier than I thought I would be, and on the weekends, I (ashamed to admit) am too lazy to do much. I'll try and do what I can, though, and I'll rework my schedule so that you can all stay entertained. I don't like abandoning stories, so no questions about any adoptions or if X fanfic is now cancelled/complete/closed/forsaken/forgotten/foreclosed upon/abandoned, because they're not, and they never will be. Thanks for your time and patience, and I hope to see you all in the future!**

That was basically the message that I left on my page. Just to say it again, I'm not abandoning or discontinuing anything at all, I'm just uber busy. As always, I'll try and get updates out when possible, but... neh~

I decided to write an angstyish-fluffish oneshot involving Cross and Allen in a slight AU format after the Earl was killed and we're assuming that Allen won and that everyone's happy and alive. I could alternatively be dark and depressing and kill everyone, but we don't want that ;) This entire thing isn't really cohesive, nor does it make much sense. XD It's intended as parental, but I guess you can look at it as Crossen too :L

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I don't own the characters, the verse, or the everything but the 'plot' (lol there's like no plot in this) part. The song I used is called "A Hero Comes Home," from the movie Beowulf. It's sung by Robin Wright-Penn.

* * *

__**What was the Order to do after the Millennium Earl fell for the first and final time? After their Innocence was retired, once and for all, would they return to their lives in the Order, or would they return to their lives before the Order? **

**And what of those who had no life, or only very little life, before the Order, such as the exorcists Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda, and Lavi Bookman? **

**And the Generals Cross and Nyne, they lost their own lives before they joined the Order. One, an orphan, and the other, abandoned. **

**And what of our own hero, Allen Walker?**

* * *

_Just wait though wide he may roam_  
_Always a hero comes home_  
_He goes where no one has gone_  
_But always a hero comes home_

* * *

"Komui, you know, Allen won't have anywhere to go now," Cross said to the scientist who was standing in the doorway of the general's room.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of Allen's current situation. I don't know what to do, myself, seeing as Lenalee and I don't have a home anymore."

"It seems like none of us have homes anymore," Cross murmured, folding a shirt over his arm and tucking it into a suitcase.

"What'll you do, Cross?"

"I'll probably just wander again. It's what I do best, anyways."

"Hm. Well, I'd better get going, I have my own suitcases to pack. You should go see what Allen's up to, you know. He'll probably need all the help he can get."

Cross grunted in response and continued to fold shirts in an almost dazed, rather distracted manner.

* * *

Allen frowned and gripped the post of his bed tightly in his hands. They were both the same now- the same pale cream color, the right devoid of scarring, while the left, where his Innocence had resided, bore several stitched wounds, where his weapon had separated from his body for the final time. The wounds would certainly take time to heal, and would leave raised scars on his forearms, as an eternal reminder of his life in the Order.

Allen scowled and swiped at his face with his arm, brushing away the unwanted tears. It wasn't as if he wanted to _leave _his home. He was being forced to.

He had nowhere to go after this. He doubted that Cross would let him hang around; his friends would probably go and find their own lives, somewhere far away.

There was a tapping on the doorframe, and Allen turned to see Cross leaning casually against the stone. _Speak of the Devil._

"Can I help you, General Cross?" Allen said stiffly.

Cross smirked. "Why so formal, brat?"

"It's not like you're my master anymore, so why should I call you Master Cross? You're a General. It's your respective title."

Cross snorted laughter. "Allen, I'm no General. I was a General when the Black Order had a purpose. That purpose is gone, now. I might as well be your next door neighbor."

Allen scowled. "Not like that'll ever happen, too. I have nowhere to go- this was my home. The first one I ever really had," he said miserably.

"Yeah... wanted to talk to you about that."

Allen turned his head away from Cross. "Well, go on, spit it out."

Cross rubbed the back of his head. "Would you... want to stick with me a while longer? Y'know, travel around a bit..."

Allen gave him an incredulous look. "What?" Cross snapped irritably.

"You really want me to go back with you?"

"Well... yeah," Cross said, a bit taken aback. "You're... practically all I've got that's worth anything," he mumbled, suddenly shy at admitting that he cared.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Will we be gone?"

"Oh... until we can find some place to stay, I guess. Always thought it'd be nice to settle down, once and for all."

Allen considered for a moment. "I think I'll take you up on that offer... Master."

Cross gave him a lopsided grin. "So, where to first? Russia, or China?"

* * *

_He knows of places unknown_  
_Always a hero comes home_  
_He goes where no one has gone_  
_But always a hero comes home _

* * *

__A/N: Gah, that's horrible XD Tell me what you think in that perdy little text box down there V


	2. Gently As She Goes

A/N: Okay, so I got SOOOO many requests to continue this (which is weird… I always get requests to continue my oneshots, and since I'm such a nice person, I do what I can XD). A lot of people wondered about like a ten-year reunion of the Exorcists or whatever o.O So I played off of that anOMG GUYS I ACTUALLY WROTE ROMANCE O.O IT'S SOOOOOOO BAD XD

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongeth to the wondawesomefantasticalmous Katsura Hoshino. The song is the only other song by Robin Wright-Penn ever, "Gently As She Goes," from the movie Beowulf.

* * *

_Lips, ripe as the berries in June_

_Red the rose, red the rose_

_Skin, pale as the light of the moon_

_Gently as she goes_

Allen was washing plates when something slammed into the window. He jumped with a cry of terror and dropped the dish he was washing, and growled when he heard Cross's laughter behind him.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" He snapped.

"Because you just had a heart attack from a dumbass golem," Cross replied between bouts of laughter.

"It was a golem?" Allen asked, curious. Cross managed to calm down long enough to nod. Allen threw the towel onto the table and ran out into the Autumn chill, coming round to the window that the golem had apparently crashed into.

The black, batlike machine was twisting in the muck, creating even more of a mess while it tried to free itself. Allen knelt to pick it up.

As soon as Allen touched the golem, it calmed itself, and Allen carried it inside, where he tossed it at Cross, who was still smirking_. "Poluchite nad soboy,"_ Allen snapped. ((Get over yourself, in Russian. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. It's phonetic, btw.))

Cross picked up the golem and fiddled with it for a moment. "This is a messenger golem. It was sent for that purpose, I suppose," he supplied. Timcampy flew over, jealous that Cross was holding another golem. Allen snagged Tim out of the air and returned him to his post on Cross's hat, which was on the table. The worn leather and gold trim hardly meant anything now, but Cross still wore that hat, as it reminded him of the Order. Allen always found it ironic, due to the fact that Cross seemed to hate the Order with all his heart.

"How do you think it found us?"

"It was probably a homing program, just like Tim has. Whoever sent it told it to look for one of us—I assume you, since it ran into the window you were at—and it did just that."

"Is there a message on it?"

"I think so." Cross played around with it for another moment, before the golem actually did anything. It had a voice recording—the old Order golems weren't nearly as advanced as Timcampy, and couldn't manage any video. The message was an achingly familiar voice to Allen—Lenalee Lee.

"_I was hoping, if this ever reaches you… if we could maybe see each other again? I've already seen Lavi and Kanda a few times in the past ten years, but we just sort of lost you. Komui and I are back in our homeland—China, as you know,- and depending on the situation, we could perhaps meet at the old HQ? _

Allen glared at Cross, who was poised to say 'no.' "We're going, and that's final."

Cross opened and closed his mouth several times before he groaned. "Fine," he said. "You might as well had get your suitcase ready to go."

* * *

When Allen's eyes fell onto Lenalee for the first time in ten years, his heart leapt into his throat and his eyes softened. She was definitely older—twenty six now, compared to Allen's twenty five—but to Allen, she was as beautiful as when he had first laid eyes on her. Komui stood next to her, but not protectively— something Allen had not expected to ever see from Komui. Lavi leaned against the old doorframe, his red hair nearly as long as Cross's, but far more kept and neat. He was without the elder Bookman, but he now held the old man's wisdom in his one jade coloured eye. Kanda sat opposite of him, hair still the same length, and a new sword—not nearly as elegant, but equally as beautiful as Mugen—rested on his lap. Lavi gave Allen a huge grin. "Hey Beansprout! Not so sprouty anymore, are we?" he said, commenting on Allen's increase of height. Allen stood nearly as tall as Cross now, the top of his head coming to the tip of Cross's ear. Kanda 'che'd, and gave Allen what could pass for a tight smile—a simple twitch of the lips. Lenalee was the one who ran forward and tackled Allen in a bear hug. "Allen-kun! I missed you!" she cried. Cross stepped out of the way, chuckling.

"Why do you **constantly laugh at my pain**," Allen said, jokingly, from the ground. Cross grinned.

"Because I can. I'm going to go talk to Komui. You should consider kissing your almost-woman."

Lenalee blushed and stammered, but Allen silenced her. "He's joking," he said, as Cross walked away.

"Cross knows how to make a joke?" Kanda said incredulously. Allen gave him a smile.

"You bet he does. He really loosened up after the Order. I think the end finally took a lot of stress off of him."

Lenalee smiled. "I always thought… he really is a kind man, isn't he, Allen?"

Allen smiled, almost sadly. "Yeah. He and I spent the past ten years on the border between Germany and Austria, and a lot of the locals are convinced I'm his son."

"I thought you two were going to Russia?"

"_Da_, we did! We spent enough time there that I picked up a good deal of Russian.

Lavi and Kanda dropped into conversation over how the Order HQ hadn't changed much as the gates opened before them. The Gatekeeper, woken from his slumber temporarily, gave them a sleepy 'welcome home, Exorcists,' as they entered. They didn't let the gates close, as there was no threat now.

They found everything very much the same as it had been before they left—Cross and Komui left to say hello to Hevlaska, who had requested to stay behind in order to keep her watch on the Order—and Lavi vanished to the Library to try and find a few choice books. Kanda ventured off to find his room after walking with Lenalee and Allen, and actually making civil conversation with Allen.

At long last, Allen stopped in front of his door, still cracked from an old metal breakdown, and knob coated in a thin sheet of dust, like everything else. The door opened silently, and the gray light in the room from the window cast an aged look over what little remained. A golden earring rested on the windowsill, the light refracting off of the long part of it. Allen picked it up and toyed with his old communicator. He felt Lenalee behind him.

"So many memories," he said to her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Yes. Do you remember the time that you and I… right before the final fight? We met in here that night, and…"

"Well, I don't remember every little detail… I remember the kiss, though."

"So do I. It's all I can recall from that time. It was my first kiss, and it was the last one, too. I've been waiting to find you, Allen," she whispered into his chest. Allen realized that she had moved around in front of him and was now hugging him. Allen rested his chin on her head, thinking.

_Okay, Cross may have been joking… but…_

_Come on, be a man. _

Allen gingerly moved his head and gently pecked her lips. Lenalee pulled away for a moment, whispering, "How do you say, 'I love you,' in Russian?"

"_Ya lyublyu tebya_," was his quiet response, before she kissed him.

"_Wǒ yě ài nǐ, _Allen-kun," she replied. ((More foreign langauges. Supposed to be Chinese for "I love you, too. Correct me if I'm wrong. Please.))

* * *

Down in the Science wing, where the communicator speakers were still very obviously in working condition, Cross was choking and Komui was screaming at the obviously not-working microphones for the communicators as their respective charges exchanged words of love. Cross grabbed Komui as he tried to run away to stop anything that Allen might do.

"Come on, you knew they always were meant for each other. Let her go," Cross demanded. Komui began to whimper pitifully, prompting Cross to roll his eyes.

"Sometimes, I still wonder about the Black Order," he said to nobody in particular.

* * *

_Eyes, blue as the sea and the sky_

_Water flows, water flows_

_Heart, burning like fire in the night_

_Gently as she goes…_

* * *

**Derp. Tell me about that rooooomannceeee... It's so bad XD **


End file.
